In recent years there has been a growing emphasis on developing vehicles which are substantially more efficient in the use of energy. Conventional automobiles have been scaled down and made lighter. However, there are a number of practical limits imposed in the design of automobiles in terms of meeting safety requirements while maintaining satisfactory acceleration rates and satisfactory highway speeds for the modern highway systems of this country. While motorcycles and smaller motor bikes (mopeds) have gained in popularity because of their combination of light weight and high fuel efficiency, as well as maneuverability and compact design, they are hazardous to operate and provide the occupant no protection from the elements.